


Garden Of Glass

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, No Dialogue, Secret love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Their love is but a Garden of Glass.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 20





	Garden Of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to tori for being my beta! they fixed up all the mistakes i made this time around eheh...love you tor tor! 
> 
> this is based off my favorite song: Garasu No Hanazono! it’s a gorgeous song and i definitely recommend giving it a listen~
> 
> but othee than that i don’t know what this is?? but please enjoy!

Their love was but a garden of glass. A maze of dreams, and lilies, their eyes both filled with longing. Through the loneliness they’re both there. The vines from the garden of glass rope the two together, through life or death. How they’re both so lonely, desperate for each other's touch, aching and longing for their secret love, shielded in their garden of glass, as the glimmering petals of the flowers shine in the afternoon sun. 

For there’s just the two of them in their garden of glass, no one else lingers, for they need no one else but each other, the perfection that is just the two of them. They bloom so softly, as if their fragile hearts are about to break.

It can only be them in their garden, as their secret swing gently sways back and forth in the wind, as they swing along with it. They’ve fallen in love with love, and alone, their sighs are lonely, contented and lonely. In the garden, they must be careful not to shatter the glass, it’s as fragile as it is beautiful. The same could be said for the two.

And how Obi-Wan wishes he could capture that fragile heart, how he so greedily desires to simply have that perfectly beautiful heart. He begs him to stay, because it really is lonely in this glass garden, no matter what beauty lay glittering in the garden. It truly is lonely here without the other, it is nothing but green, and glass. That oh so fragile glass that breaks when you touch it. You fear how fragile it truly is, but you cannot help but desire to touch it. 

In the maze of dreams the glass butterflies float, effortlessly, bringing the glow of the sun wherever they fly. While the butterflies tempt the two, the butterflies deal with their own temptations. But they simply float, as their wings flutter gently across the garden’s sky. Their fingers flap against each other’s skin and mimic the butterflies, flapping so gently as they might break. For these two are so fragile. 

Their secret romance consumes them, their flames of desire contrasting to the fragile of the garden. Nothing else matters, just the two, in their garden of glass. Even though they crave to feel each other, all they can do is painfully gaze at one another. They are but feelings they cannot have, as boys who are in love with love. Why must this be so painful? Because they are simply made of glass. 

They fall asleep in their flower garden, and how Anakin adores it when he strokes his hair. It’s always so gentle, so loving, so much adoration, and affection seeps through his fingertips. He’s made of glass, so he must be gentle. More, he begs. 

Their secret romance must be this way. Even though desire rips and claws its way through their veins, each inch of skin so desperately desires one another, all they care to do is feel each other. All they can truly do is painfully gaze at each other. The feeling they cannot have, as boys who are in love with love. Why must this be so painful? 

Swinging on their secret swing, as the wind caresses their faces, they gaze at each other softly, lovingly, with every piece of themselves, even though they are broken, close to shattering, they still swing. A boy who’s fallen in love with love; his quiet sigh is lonely...contented and lonely…

In this maze of love, in this maze of lilies. They will continue to be fragile behind these glass walls. Their love will forever be a garden of glass.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
